


Дурная компания

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), post!CW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Поводом послужило фееричное выступление ТХ с переодеванием в корсет и не толькоhttps://68.media.tumblr.com/199d44603515f0220e8b5f9597da75b4/tumblr_oppdp7nBKm1qf5hjqo2_540.gifhttps://68.media.tumblr.com/7034e37b550e1e2bb5d8d45208ac9c9c/tumblr_oppdp7nBKm1qf5hjqo3_540.gifhttps://68.media.tumblr.com/f29f70a8f0a512c504e01f3a883ff672/tumblr_oppdp7nBKm1qf5hjqo4_540.gif





	Дурная компания

Телефон зазвонил так внезапно, что Стив вздрогнул и чуть его не уронил. Вот так всегда: сперва ждёшь звонка, нервничаешь, сам не знаешь, на что надеешься больше — что у Тони всё будет в порядке и звонить он не станет или что всё-таки получится хотя бы услышать его голос, — потом заставляешь себя смириться, но всё-таки не можешь избыть упрямую надежду, а потом, когда вопреки всем доводам рассудка видишь на экране долгожданный номер — чуть не разбиваешь телефон.

Он всё-таки успел его схватить, отбросил крышку.

— Тони! Что опять стряслось? Нужна помощь?

Очень умно, Стив, просто умнее некуда — сразу взять и почти наверняка обидеть парня, склонного вешать на себя все проблемы мира и ждущего того же от других. Болезненно-гордого и не привыкшего рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме себя... а уж теперь-то и подавно.

— На самом деле да, нужна, — неожиданно спокойно подтвердил Старк. Голос у него звучал совсем как прежде: бархатный, чуть хрипловатый — голос, всегда сводивший Стива с ума ещё вернее всего остального, чего у Тони было в избытке и что не оставило Стиву шансов. — Только не мне, а Питеру.

Это прозвучало буквально как колокольный набат. Стив крепче сжал трубку и спросил, обмирая от ужаса:

— Разбился?!

Ещё когда у них всё было в порядке — то есть оба думали, что всё в порядке, — и Питер каким-то загадочным образом оказался их общим почти официальным воспитанником, — при виде того, как Питер кувыркается на головокружительной высоте и, в последнюю секунду выпустив паутину, приземляется на землю без всякого видимого ущерба, — Стив с трудом сдерживал желание завопить: "Хватит, слезай, ради бога". Пару раз они даже поругались с Тони на этот счёт: Тони, конечно, не понимал, в чём состоит проблема и предлагал обложить Питера ватой и накрыть хрустальным колпаком, раз уж Капитан Наседка так переживает, а сам он, разумеется, почти сразу принялся рычать и напоминать об ответственности перед растущим поколением, но тогдашние ссоры заканчивались очень быстро и предсказуемо. Стоило оказаться слишком близко, увидеть сердитые прекрасные глаза, притянуть Тони к себе — и повод забывался, а назавтра оказывалось, что Тони сконструировал хитроумную сетку-страховку "просто на всякий случай, Пит, мы со Стивом тебе доверяем, но у меня, знаешь сам, сердце слабое".

Теперь всё было иначе. Настолько иначе, что плакать хотелось. И поцелуи никак не могли помочь беде: есть вещи, которых не стереть даже поцелуями.

— Что? Нет! Что за чушь вообще, Кэп! — возопила трубка, и ледяной ком ужаса, стискивавший Стиву сердце последних секунд пять, неохотно растаял. — Ты что думаешь, я его бросил безотцовщиной или что?!

Это не был прямой упрёк — Тони в жизни бы так низко не опустился. Но это был ещё какой упрёк — потому что он, Стив, именно что бросил мальчишку наполовину безотцовщиной. Да, тот с самого начала Противостояния занял сторону Тони и даже дрался на его стороне, в том числе и со Стивом, усердно делавшим вид, что впервые в жизни видит этого паренька в красно-синем паучьем наряде, где каждая нитка была просчитана и укреплена руками Тони, постарался максимально быстро и безопасно его обездвижить и вытащить из общей свалки, но это не меняло ничего. Стив относился к нему почти как к сыну, которого у него не было и не предвиделось, и узнать теперь, что с Питером неладно...

— Нет, я думаю, что ты о нём заботишься за нас двоих, но что-то пошло не так, — выговорил он, стараясь, чтобы хоть это для Тони не прозвучало обидно. Мол, и тут облажался, Старк, вот так и доверь тебе ребёнка. На такие укоры он права не имел и понимал это лучше, чем хотел бы. — Что с ним? Он в больнице?

— Жив и здоров, — отрезал Тони. Что-то звякнуло Стиву в ухо. — Посмотри видео и позвони мне потом. Умеешь открывать видео?

— Тони! — рассердился Стив, но тот уже бросил трубку. 

Стив набрал его минут через пять и сказал, не узнавая собственного голоса:

— Может, это на спор?

— Может, ты не будешь молоть ерунду? — раздражённо поинтересовался Тони. — У парня явные проблемы, и начались они по нашей вине.

— Почему это по нашей? — пробормотал Стив. У него перед глазами до сих пор стоял Питер в промокшем корсете с отчаянным декольте и то, как он дёргал бёдрами — красиво дёргал, кто бы спорил, попадая в ритм и заводя публику, — а потому соображал он не слишком связно. — Мы с тобой его такому точно не учили!

— Потому что мы — два чёртовых идиота, вот почему, — зло ответил Старк. — Приручили мальчишку, а потом расплевались, вот он и пошёл вразнос. Поговори с ним. Меня он не слушает, всё твердит, что в этом ничего такого нет, просто конкурс. Знаю я эти просто конкурсы. Сначала пляски в белье с кордебалетом, а потом оргии под наркотой.

— Вовсе не обязательно, — возразил Стив, у которого была своя история с кордебалетом, и оргией она не закончилась, как бы там Говард ни пытался всех напоить своим экспериментальным виски. — Но я поговорю, конечно. Может быть, нам стоит, не знаю. Сходить к семейному психологу, втроём?

— Небо рухнуло на землю, — прокомментировал Тони. — А она перестала вращаться. Воистину, мы живём в последние времена и вот-вот польются дожди из жаб и рыб. Стив Роджерс сам предлагает сходить к психологу, а не предлагает лечить подростковый бунт холодными простынями и гимнастикой!

"Нервничает", — думал Стив, слушая эти излияния. — "И чем больше переживает, тем больше возмущается, потому что... ну, потому что он не знает, что с этим делать вообще. И я не знаю."

— Послушай, я даже за приём заплачу, — произнёс он вслух. — Просто чтобы ты убедился, что я не стану бить себя кулаками в грудь, как орангутанг, и рычать на врача при виде чернильных пятен.

Тони застонал в трубку.

— Никто давным-давно не пользуется Роршахом, но к чёрту, Кэп, основную идею я уловил. Выбирайся из своей треклятой Ваканды, пары дней тебе хватит?

— Ты не можешь знать, что я здесь! — Стив стиснул трубку покрепче. Т'Чалла обещал, что принял все меры предосторожности, но это же был Тони, чёрт возьми. И он знал, где сейчас скрываются беглецы — и что? Да ничего. После того, с какой лёгкостью распались неприступные замки Рафта, нечего было удивляться. — Тони. Хорошо. Пары дней мне хватит.

— И не тащи за собой плащ Супермена, оденься поскромней, — Старк, судя по переливчатому компьютерному щебетанию, листал голограммы, одну за другой. — Доктор Сьюзан Т. Эдмундсон, тридцать семь лет, Гарвардская степень по медицине, десяток работ по психокоррекции подростков. Хорошенькая. 

— Сразу нет, — выдавил Стив. Пусть это было совершенно непристойно и неприемлемо в современном мире, но ему дурно делалось при одной мысли, что он будет рассказывать о своих проблемах женщине, тем более привлекательной по меркам Тони. Нет, нет и нет. — Давай кого-нибудь постарше.

— Ладно, герой, — Тони снова полистал невидимую Стиву базу данных. — Профессор Арвен Ши Мин, Йель, у этой вся стена в медалях, как у породистой собаки. Пятьдесят два года, бодрая такая леди, внушающая доверие.

— Арвен? На каком это языке? — Стив нахмурился, пытаясь представить себе эту самую Арвен. 

— Не поверишь — синдарин с явной примесью квенья, — Тони отчего-то захихикал. — Точно дитя детей цветов, как только тогда не называли.

— Не пойдёт, — отрезал Стив. — У неё у самой могут быть проблемы с родителями. Даже точно должны быть, с таким-то заделом. 

— С чего бы это вдруг, ты вот целый Стивен Грант Роджерс, и ничего, — Тони затих на пару секунд и воскликнул, — вот, вот оно! К этой даже ты не придерёшься. Мария Э. Филлипс, пятьдесят пять, две диссертации, учёная степень, на вид — как белая акула-пацифист, никаких хиппи, сплошные хвалебные отзывы. Уверен, Э означает Эйяфьядлайёкюдль — просто чтоб никто не догадался.

— Можно попробовать, — проворчал Стив, недоумевая насчёт того, как это у Тони язык не завязывается узлом. Никогда не завязывается, а ведь насколько Старку и всем, кто его окружает, было бы легче жить на свете. — Пришли её профайл.

Телефон немедленно звякнул.

— Вообще это занятно, — заметил Тони, — как вся эта супергеройская ерунда отходит на второй план, когда ребёнок болеет.

— Это не болезнь, — мгновенно огрызнулся Стив. Думать о том, что Питер напялил на себя женское бельё и пошёл вытанцовывать на сцену из-за какой-нибудь ерунды с гормонами, было невыносимо. С другой стороны... — Даже если... даже если у него те самые проблемы, мы не станем любить его меньше.

— По голосу слышу, ты краснее свёклы, — Тони подышал в трубку и заметил задумчиво, — но в целом я одобряю. Больше, чем я мог бы ожидать от такого динозавра.

— Я знаю, что такое транссексуальность, Тони, — сердито напомнил Стив. — И уверен, что дело не в этом. У Питера просто подростковый бунт, и ничего удивительного в этом нет, но если бы даже он решил...

— Да-да, все честные американцы заслуживают свободы и уважения вне зависимости от того, дамы они, господа или пока не определились, — перебил Тони. — На самом деле я пытаюсь выразить уважение, Роджерс. И, чёрт бы её подрал, ситуативную благодарность. Нежеланную, но заслуженную. 

Он замолчал, и Стив замолчал тоже. Дико было понимать, что они оба ухитрились так испортить всё, что даже простая благодарность казалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. 

— Тони, я хотел... — начал он, чувствуя чудовищную неловкость. Писать письмо было трудно. Просить прощения и объясняться на словах — почти невозможно, но разве не с молчания всё начало трескаться и рассыпаться?

— Не начинай, — послышалось с той стороны. — Мы просто помогаем Питеру справиться с этой паскудной жизнью, всё, конец. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что психолог не будет работать только с Питом? — Стив вздохнул, собираясь с силами. — Обязательно выплывет то, что между нами. Было и случилось, и сломалось, и прошло, и — главное — не прошло. Понимаешь?

— Хотел бы я не понимать, — буркнул Тони. — Хорошо, Кэп, я прошу прощения, да, я не должен был срываться. Доволен? 

— Нет, потому что это я должен был не молчать два года и не разводить тайн на ровном месте, и не... — Стив замолк, тяжело дыша и сжимая в кулаке нагревшуюся трубку. — Я прошу прощения, Тони. Правда. Я просто не знал, как о таком заговорить.

На той стороне телефонной линии долго молчали. Потом Тони произнёс:

— Принято, Кэп. Да это уже и неважно. Что важно, так это Питер и его проблемы.

— Питер, конечно, на первом месте, — подтвердил Стив. — Но это важно, ты и я, и если думаешь, что я брошу попытки всё исправить...

Тони хрипловато рассмеялся.

— Вот это ты, да. Никогда не сдаёшься. 

Стив, сам того не замечая, погладил пальцем телефон — словно снова держал лицо Тони в ладонях и гладил по скулам пальцами за полсекунды до поцелуя.

— Можно подумать, у тебя иначе.

 

Две красивые молодые женщины — это было чересчур. Нет, правда. Питер посмотрел на Пеппер, чинно сидящую слева. Посмотрел на Романову, вальяжно раскинувшуюся справа.

Очень хотелось домой. Или на улицу, искать и бороться со злодеями. Или в школу, сдавать контрольную и чувствовать себя лузером. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этой смертоносной парочки рыжих.

— Ну что же, начало удачное, — заметила Романова, перелистав распечатку разговора. — Они ещё долго будут морочить друг другу голову, но другого способа запихнуть их к семейному психологу просто не существует. Питер!

Он вздрогнул и уставился на неё. Романова вызывала в нём ужас, а Пеппер — почтение.

— Больше в корсет не полезу.

— А больше и не надо, — успокоила Пеппер. Улыбка у неё была белая, нежная — и безжалостная. — Это была всего лишь моя идея. У Наташи есть парочка других, поинтереснее. 

Питер застонал и уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки.

— Если б я не так за них переживал... — начал он. — Вот помирятся — и больше никогда в жизни!

Пеппер и Наташа одновременно погладили его по плечам. 

— Больше и не придётся, Питер, — заверила Пеппер. — Обещаю.

Наташа кивнула и сделала пометку в блокноте.

— Танцы в мокром белье — сделано, — она перевернула лист. — Теперь — попасть в дурную компанию.

Питер рассмеялся.

— В действительно дурную, — безжалостно уточнила Романова. — И когда они примчатся тебя спасать, не забудь сделать лицо повиноватей.


End file.
